


Just Go With It

by Aeradae



Series: Cullrian One-shots [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeradae/pseuds/Aeradae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Modern AU] When both Cullen and Dorian get stood up by their dates, is there any way the evening can be salvaged?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Go With It

**Author's Note:**

> For Cullrian Prompt Saturday on tumblr hosted by cullrianprompts. This one was really fun to write, and I'm pretty happy with it. I hope you enjoy it as well! Comments are always welcome :)  
> 

“You _promised_ you would make it out for sure this time. I even made us a reservation at your favourite restaurant tonight.”

“I tried to make it, I swear. Something came up at the last minute.”

“ _Kaffas_! I’m already at the restaurant waiting. What is so _important_ that it can’t wait for a couple of hours?”

“It’s work-related. I… I can’t say much more than that.”

Andraste preserve him, was that a _moan_ in the background? He has a feeling he knows exactly what type of work-related business is keeping him away, and he is also fairly certain it involves a certain red-haired minx that works just down the hall. “It’s always something. Or someone. Usually the latter. Obviously I am not very important to you. I just can’t do this anymore.”

A chuckle resounded in his ears. The man had the nerve to _laugh_ at him? “Yeah, yeah. You say that every time. Look, I’m sorry I can’t make it tonight. I’ll drop by your place tomorrow and make it up to you, alright?”

“Like _hell_ you will!” Dorian ended the call with a quick swipe across the screen. He let his head fall back against the head rest with a heavy sigh, drumming his fingers along the steering wheel. He couldn’t believe Rilienus had stood him up _again_. Even worse, he couldn’t believe that he had crawled back to him once more and allowed himself to be subjected to this _heartache_ again. Steeling himself, he got out of the car and went to cancel the dinner reservation.

He stood just inside of the doors, waiting for the hostess to return. He tapped a foot in impatience, glancing over the guests sitting inside the restaurant. His eyes were drawn to a handsome man sitting alone with a painfully dejected expression on his face. His golden hair was curling slightly at the ends as the man continued to run a hand through it. His amber coloured eyes were large and sad. His lips were pursed, bringing attention the long scar that cut into his upper lip and ran up towards his nose. Dorian could just make out the conversation as a waitress approached the man.

“Are you still waiting for your date?” she asked, a pitying look on her face. The man flinched, rubbing his neck as a blush bloomed on his cheeks.

“Um, well… I think he’s having a bit of car trouble. I’m sure he’ll be here as soon as he can.”

“Mmhmm. Alright, I can give you a few more minutes, sir.” As the waitress turned away, the man shook his head and sighed. He glanced down at his phone, as if willing a message to pop up.

 _I_ know _that look. That’s the look of someone who was really hoping to meet up with someone but has finally realized that they aren’t coming_ … _I can’t just let him sit there alone_. Before he fully realized what he was doing, Dorian was making his way towards the man’s table.

\---

He had really thought, had truly _hoped_ , that Trevelyan would want to see him again. Their first date, while a bit awkward due to Cullen’s shyness and tendency to be easily embarrassed, hadn’t seemed to put him off. The second date, though…. _I’ll bet that is what did it_ , Cullen thought to himself with a sigh. Trevelyan had been the perfect gentleman throughout the entire evening, even walking Cullen up to his apartment. That’s where things had escalated quickly:

_Trevelyan pushed him against the door, pinning him against the wood, capturing his lips in a heated kiss. “Going to invite me in?” he moaned as he moved his lips down to suckle at Cullen’s neck._

_Cullen gasped in surprise. “H-hold on a minute.” He gently tried to push Trevelyan back a bit, but got a bite on his shoulder for his effort._

_“I’m not a patient man, Cullen,” he growled into his ear, his hand inching down Cullen’s chest towards the button of his jeans._

_“Wait,” Cullen repeated more firmly. He reached down and grabbed Trevelyan’s hand before it could reach its intended destination._

_“Come on,” Trevelyan begged, moving in for another kiss._

_Cullen turned his head slightly so that Trevelyan’s lips brushed against the edge of his mouth. “I like you, a lot. I feel like we’re rushing… this, though.” He could feel the blush on his cheeks again, and he rubbed his neck nervously._

_Trevelyan sighed, taking a step back, disappointment glaringly apparent in his blue eyes. “If you say so.”_

_“Do you want to go out again next week?”_

_“Sure, why not.”_

They had discussed the date, time, and location before Trevelyan took his leave, thankfully with less intrusion of Cullen’s personal space. Cullen suddenly realized that he had barely heard from him since. The replies to his texts had been brief and to the point, when he even bothered to respond.

Cullen clenched his jaw as he finally understood the reason why. _He just wanted to have_ sex _with me. That’s what this all been about. When I wanted to wait, he lost interest…_

“Are you still waiting for your date?” the waitress asked him for the third time. He flinched and flushed, upset and embarrassed while struggling to hold himself together.

“Um, well… I think he’s having a bit of car trouble. I’m sure he’ll be here as soon as he can,” he lied. The pity in her eyes made him cringe, but he tried hard to hide it.

“Mmhmm. Alright, I can give you a few more minutes, sir.” Cullen glanced down at his phone. No messages. Of course. He was just about to get up and leave, his embarrassment be damned, when a flicker of movement caught his eye.

He looked up into a pair of beautiful silver eyes, and for a moment he forgot to breathe. Cullen realized he was staring, looking away for a moment as the man settled into the chair opposite him. “I’m so sorry I’m late!” he exclaimed, his voice deep and rich. “That blasted car gave me so much trouble today. I really should take it in tomorrow and have someone look at it, don’t you think?” He absently stroked his elegant moustache back into place.

Cullen realized belatedly that the man was talking to _him._ “Um, yes, you… probably should.”

The man leaned forward, speaking in a low tone. “My name is Dorian. Just go with it, yes? Whoever didn’t bother to show up to meet you has obviously lost their mind.”

Another blush creeped up Cullen’s cheeks. “H-how did you know?” he asked, surprised.

“I’m afraid in that respect we have something in common. I was also stood up, and I recognized that terribly sad look on your face. Since we’re both here now, we might as well make the best of it and enjoy ourselves. We deserve nothing less, don’t you agree?” Dorian smiled charmingly at him.

 _Maker, but he’s beautiful… how could anyone even think of standing him up?_ “I… Yes. That would be… really nice.”

\---

The next couple hours were far more enjoyable than Dorian could have imagined. He had almost forgotten what it was like to have a proper conversation on a date. Rilienus usually spent most of his time either on his phone or giving Dorian sultry looks. He realized that he knew next to nothing about the man who often shared his bed. It could hardly be called a relationship, what they had. When they weren’t out eating or having sex they rarely spoke to one another.

 _No wonder I’ve been so unhappy and unsatisfied with my life lately… I was just too blind to see it. Or too embarrassed to properly come to terms with it._

When the waitress finally brought over the cheque, Cullen immediately grabbed for it. “No, you are absolutely not paying,” Dorian protested, reaching for the slip of paper.

Cullen held it just out of his reach. “Oh, but I am. It’s the least I can do for the man who saved me from the dreaded ‘I’ve been stood up and everybody here suspected it but now know for sure’ walk of shame and actually allowed me to have an enjoyable evening.”

Dorian found himself blushing. _But… I don’t blush! What is this man doing to me…_ “I can’t let you do that. I’ll pay for my own, it’s only fair.” Cullen ignored him, throwing some money in with the bill and handing it to the waitress. “I… thank you, Cullen. That’s very kind of you.”

He walked Cullen to his car once they had left the restaurant. “You know, I rather like this unforeseen outcome to the evening. Honestly, you are much more interesting than my would-be date could ever dream to be.”

Cullen laughed at little. “I hardly think I’m all that interesting.”

“At least you know how to hold a proper conversation. With the other one, it seems to always be about sex. He doesn’t want to know me, just… do me, for lack of a better term.”

Cullen nodded. “I think that’s the reason I was stood up, because I wanted to wait a little longer for that next step in our relationship,” he admitted, looking down at his feet. He absently rubbed the back of his neck.

“There’s absolutely nothing wrong with that,” Dorian replied, touching Cullen’s shoulder gently. Cullen looked up at him shyly, a smile on his face. “I rather like you, even though I am afraid I will cause you permanent bodily harm if I make you blush any more. Would you… would you want to go out with me again sometime? An actual date this time?”

“What… Yes! I would love to.” Cullen’s smile widened, pulling at the scar above his lip.

 _What I wouldn’t give to see more of that smile. It’s beautiful. I don’t think he even realizes how_ wonderfu _he is_. _Has no one ever told him before?_ Impulsively, Dorian leaned forward a bit, softly pressing their lips together. Surprisingly, Cullen cupped the side of his face and quite eagerly kissed him back. There was no heat in their kiss, but Dorian’s heart was pounding so fast and so hard he was afraid Cullen could hear it.

Thumb brushing over the beauty mark near his eye, Cullen leaned his forehead against Dorian’s and closed his eyes briefly, savouring the moment. Dorian placed his hand over Cullen’s, leaning in for another slow, lingering kiss. He could feel that Cullen was as strongly affected by the moment as he was. They had only known each other for a few hours… Was it even possible to feel something so strongly in such a short amount of time? Dorian was no longer sure he knew the answer.

They reluctantly parted after a few breathless moments to exchange contact information, with promises to speak again soon. He wasn’t sure why, but Dorian truly believed that Cullen would hold true to that promise. And he was right.

Rilienus finally decided to call him back a few days later. For the first time in years, Dorian was able to find the strength to not answer the phone and let his voicemail pick it up.


End file.
